


Vulnerable

by Homestuckified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, kinda smut, not really smut, starts as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows how to break Karkat in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 12 and my friend wants me to publish it. It sucks. But whatever.

“Karkat?” John asks as you two are getting ready for bed.

“Yeah?”

“Do you trust me?” He asks with uncertainty.

“Yeah… Why?” you say worriedly.

He sighs. “I want to try to do something new... But only if you trust me.”

“What do you wanna do?”

“I want it to be a surprise. That’s why I wanted to know if you trusted me.” He says and bites his lip.

“…I trust you…” you say. He grins like the dork he is and goes to get something from the closet. He comes back with his hands behind his back.

“Take off your clothes, close your eyes and get in bed.” He commands dominantly. Your curiosity peaks.

You do as he says, but you still feel uncomfortable.

You feel him take your wrist and put it against the bed in the corner. A thought comes to your head. He’s tying you up. 

“Open your eyes.” John says when he finishes tying the last knot on your leg. You feel exposed and extremely anxious.

“If you feel uncomfortable with this, just say stop okay?” He whispers in your ear. You nod. He moves his head quickly down to your stomach as if he’s going to bite you: he doesn't. Right as you tense up, he gently kisses your stomach. Then again. And again. You become confused.

“I love you,” he mutters into your stomach. Now you understand. This isn't a kink of his. He doesn't want you to squirm away from your feelings like you normally do. You try to keep silent. He wanted to do this. This is for him.

He mumbled incoherent “I love you,” and “you’re worth it” against your skin. You feel a lump form in your throat. You hate being loved (you don’t deserve it), and he’s so gentle.

“Are you okay, Karkat?” John asks concernedly and brings himself to kiss you on the lips.

“I-hick- Don’t-hick.” You hiccup. You didn't realize you were crying. You felt exposed and vulnerable. Your body goes into panic mode at this thought and you feel more tears on your face. You start breathing heavy, and you feel shaky.

“It’s okay,” John reassures, “I've got you.” He whispers. He unties the ropes, and you rub your wrists, still crying.

You look at John. He has an apologetic look. You’re bawling now. You make a hiccup.

“Karkat, I’m so sorry…” he trails off. You fling your arms around him and cling to him. He wraps his arms around you. You’re breathing hysterically and he makes calming noises in your ear.

“I’m vulnerable…” you say and hiccup.

You are not supposed to be vulnerable. Leaders aren't vulnerable. Least not good ones.

“But you can trust me. I swear that to you. I love you.” He whispers into your ear.

“I love you-hick-” you bury your face into the nook of his neck.

“I have you. It’s alright.” John mummers. He squeezes your body, “I’ll protect you. You aren't vulnerable if I protect you.”

You slowly calm your heart rate, but still cling to John.

“You are perfect, Karkat… absolutely perfect…” John whispers in your ear.

You smile.


End file.
